


take these lies and make them true somehow

by stefonzolesky



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Lindsay doesn’t think she’s like her mother at all. Her mother is full of criticism and constantly soaked in alcohol. Lindsay cares a lot less than her.





	take these lies and make them true somehow

It’s a well-known fact that Lindsay Bluth only wants what she can’t have. That’s the only reason she ran for class president in high school, that’s the only reason she’s married -- Hell, that’s the only reason she’s got a kid. She has an obsession with obtaining things she shouldn’t have, or she can’t have, and then as soon as she’s got them… it’s over. She doesn’t care anymore.

Tobias should be proof of that, but somehow, Lindsay still doesn’t realize. It’s her push and pull that’s the only thing keeping them together. Because when she can’t have Tobias, he’s all she wants, and as soon as she’s got him… everything dims. It’s so repetitive, and they’re the only people that don’t tire of it.

She’s not super capable of love. But she doesn’t suppose that it really matters.

Lindsay doesn’t think she’s like her mother at all. Her mother is full of criticism and constantly soaked in alcohol. Lindsay cares a lot less than her.

She doesn’t like to think of that as a fault. She likes to think of it as less suffocating. That’s why it seems like she doesn’t care about her daughter.

And, hey. Maybe she doesn’t. Who’s to say? But she’s  _ trying. _ It’s the thought that counts, isn’t it? That’s what everyone says, anyway. It’s fair enough for her to stop at trying. Not credit herself for much more than that.

Tobias wants to try hands-on parenting. Lindsay would rather keep her hands off. As far as she can tell, her methods work. So Michael can suck it. Lindsay knows what she’s doing.

As far as anyone knows, at least. Because it’s not like anybody in their family is  _ good _ at being part of a family. That’s the thing that they all have most in common.  

Maeby cries a lot. Nobody can ever figure out why, not even know-it-all Michael. Maeby’s first word is  _ “fuck.” _ Tobias blames that on Gob, and Lindsay doesn’t correct him, even though it’s very obviously her fault.

She’s perfectly capable of taking care of a kid, and nobody can prove otherwise. Especially not Michael, because it’s not like he has more of an idea of what he’s doing.

(Or maybe he does, but she’s not about to admit that to his face. It’s, like, against sibling code to admit that your twin brother has done something better than you.)

Lindsay sees less and less of Maeby as she gets older. Michael sees more and more of his son. Lindsay can’t figure out which option is better.

For one, it’s harder for her to hit on guys when they know that she has a daughter. Also, it’s incredibly hard to raise someone. To have them rely on you. She thinks that the whole ‘relying’ thing is the reason her marriage is failing. She can’t be trusted with anything, and somehow she’s denying that fact long after it’s been proven true.

Either way, she doesn’t think it can be said that she doesn’t try. That will always be the capper.

**Author's Note:**

> this was sort of... going nowhere from the beginning, but i thought it was nice to take a look at lindsay's character, so there it is.


End file.
